metalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wiki Wiki Dogg 101
*Please leave new message's in the section below Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(!) ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 20:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *Please leave me a message after the beep! BEEEEP. <^>--'' —Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 18:41, 27 March 2008 (UTC)<^> Talk {| align="center" |- valign="top" width="100%; style="text-align:center;margin:0px -10px 0px -10px; font-variant: small-caps;" | colspan="2" | We are over articles, and 'you can help' About me | | | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" width="100%" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 1px solid #c9c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #f3f3ff;"| Welcome to the My talkpage!!!! *Welcome to my talkpage and to leave a message please use the green side and uh, well that is used for new message's so you have to use that side and make sure to use ~~~~ or i will not read your message until well you sign it so please sign message's so that i will recognize it. And well being a new adimn please don't abuse this page or you will suffer! *Well for sure you people will love a great editor i thank Napster for it thank you so much! and well i love all user's and everything about this site i will make everybody happy(Try to!) and thank you user's of . *I have goal's for anybody who need's to get closer to being a admin ''Goal's: ''Completed goal's: # create: Atreyu (band) # move: Atreyu (band) to Atreyu # create: Metalocalypse # created: Dying Fetus # fix up: Still Remains # created: Discordia (album) # moved: Discordia (album) to Discordia | style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #b9ffb9; color: #000; background-color: #f3fff3"| = New Message's!!! = Hello from Wikia! Hi, my name is Bob and I'm a Wikia staff member. We really like the Metal wiki and all of the work that you have put in to make it this good! We want to take this wiki to the next level, and would love your help! We are going to put a new skin on the wiki, a new wordmark, and help create some pages. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 18:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sysop away! I've finished the GCSE's now, but i've still got a lot left doing, so I'll leave you as a sysop for now Have fun at the wiki, play nicely =) Napster964 19:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Wikipedia Not to be a bug but, I just randomly searched System of a Down on your wiki since I wanted to at least help ya out and Everything was from wikipedia, with a few extra edits. Just to let ya know. Wikipedia Idk if you know but most of your articles are from wikipedia >.>.. If you want you can help edit at Music Wiki It is about all music and over 7k articles or 6k idk.. we always need more members! Luizi :P 21:10, 21 August 2008 (UTC) USER BANNER Yeah, i don't think i will be taking it down anytime soon. No, I am not goth or emo. I '''LOVE' metal. i don't think you should be peddling your religion here to people who don't want to hear it. I do not worship any form of god, deity, or spirits. If there is a god when we die, is he not all forgiving. Plus who doesn't like the smell of brimstone?Gravemind 22:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, the banner is a work of art, not a good one mind you. I don't know where the hell (thats right, i said HELL)you live but here in Canada we don't live in constant fear of Mohammad and Aladdin.Gravemind 09:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) If you take it down i will just continue to put ti back up again. Freedom of speech my friend. There is no rule against my picture being posted. If you do decide to take it down i will report you. Untill next time. Gravemind 19:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ps. SATAN RULES Message Do you have an account on Wikipedia? Macys123 18:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :what is your username?? Macys123 19:06, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::What did penubag told you about me? Macys123 19:58, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Category:Move Protected Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for that good sentence and well it was no big deal really so well it will be a long time till i make contribution. Snoopy Poopy | Talk to me | New section Thank you for leaving me a Welcome message! User (Talk • ) :Hey how do i become an administrator here on the site. User (Talk • ) ::Well thanks and happy to be here today. User (Talk • ) 22:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thanks for the six edits you made to fix my Shoutbox thank you very much and see you later D. 28 Weeks Later 00:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Also can you delete my user page? 28 Weeks Later 00:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for deleting my page! (T | ) 15:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::No thanks! I don't wanna join Actionzone. (T | ) 22:04, 11 July 2008 (UTC) HELP So can you help me? User (Talk • ) :you delete pages and move pages? Hammerism WHAT A BITCH 22:38, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Well I now know. Have a great day:) User (Talk • ) Why? What did you delete the page "Metal Wiki:Good Articles"? cause its an abomination that the fact the page is not on the page anymore and i can't take it right now. IP Bullet for my Valentine * Hi, do you want me to make a "Bullet for my Valentine"? I can if you want me to, I notice that you have several good band articles such as "Disturbed" so if theres any band articles that you want me to make I'd be happy to :) unless I don't know about the band. I'm planning to make a "Disturbed", "Papa Roach", "linkin Park", and I can help improve other pages, and one more thing when I make the "Linkin Park" page they would be listed as Rap metal, or Alternative metal, or Nu metal? -- Dragon of chaos 18:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) * Hey, man, whats up. As you might have noticed I'm listing the songs on the Judas Priest Albums and adding lyrics for each song, and I plan to do this with the other pages I make, and frankly I could use your help on the Judas Priest page cause they have a lot of CDs so please talk to me soon if you want to help and we can organize something, Oh and thanks for the invite to those wiki I'm considering all of them. -- Dragon of chaos 00:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC) * Hey, thanks :) so we don't mess each other up I have a plan, there are 30 Cds left to complete so I can do 15 and you can do 15m, is that OK? I'll do these 15: # Angel Of Retribution (2005) # Metalogy (2004) # Live In London (2003) # Turbo (2002) # Ram It Down (2002) # Painkiller (2002) # Demolition (Explicit)(2001) # Unleashed In The East (2001) # Hell Bent For Leather (2001) # Turbo (2001) # Defenders Of The Faith (2001) # Stained Class (2001) # Sin After Sin (2001) # '98 Live Meltdown (1998) # Jugulator (1997) and you can do the other 15. -- Dragon of chaos 03:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Fixed the page Well I fixed your page anything that was wrong fixed and well I hope you like want I did. Have a great day:) User (Talk • ) sorry Hey man I'm sorry but I can't use this site anymore do to parental conflict, I'm sorry that I can't do what I said I would, but on the upside I'm joining the Rock music Wikia! -- Dragon of chaos 17:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) * Like I said Parental conflict see they saw some of the Judas Priest Lyrics and lets be honest some of them are a bit Satanic and some of them use f**k or bulls**t so my parents don't want me to use this website, but I'm alone for a little while and I'm gonna make some finial contributions. -- Dragon of chaos 17:34, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Move Protected de:Hauptseite es:Portada pl:Strona główna pt:Página principal fi:Etusivu Hey there first of all we are a band from Kuwait (( in middle East )) and were trying to break through our silence so if you please may check out our stuff .. gives us your opinion and maybe try to design our wiki page in a good way we'll be thank full to you because were not good with wiki stuff .. i hope that you'll like our music .. and thanks fo reading yours .. BloodStone :Sure, I can help with whatever you want. Just give me a link, and I will listen. I normally like international bands. Hi, Thanks for the welcome! I just made a new page now, but I have a problem with making all the 4 band member names showing up. It seems one always disappears at random when I save. --Nistra 18:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well thank you for contacting me. What are the names? I can put them down for you. ::*Ilya Yegorychev - Bass ::*Boris Sergeev - Drums, ::*Sergey Chelyadinov - Guitar ::*Igor Nikitin - Guitar, Vocals ::Thanks. --Nistra 02:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: np. --''' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 21:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Speedy deletion Hi there. I have created a speedy deletion template for pages that need to be deleted. Pages with this template are added to the candidates for speedy deletion category. Please could you or another active admin take a look at this regularly and delete pages that need to be (I have added one now - Behemoth. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I wish I could, but I am very busy normally, I don't know if somebody else could, but I can do it every couple weeks maybe. ' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) Lyrics Would it be possible to put the band name and album on pages with lyrics on? I noticed you'd created a load of lyric pages - and that's cool - but there was no indication who the band was.Aphobic 12:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Of course. --' •'''—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks, I appreciate it. Aphobic 19:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC)